Je fantasme, oui et alors?
by Dame Lune
Summary: Quand Sévérus fantasme et que Harry rêve, ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je fantasme, oui et alors ?**_

Auteur : Dame Lune

Rating : R ou M maintenant que ça a changé.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JK Rowling.

Warning : Ceci est un SLASH, dites pas qu'on vous à pas prévenu : p

Premier chapitre.

Il faisait sombre dans les cachots ce soir là, et pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre, même un fantôme aurait eu la trouille en ce moment. Mais malgré cette apparente absence de vie, un homme, Sévérus Rogue lisait tranquillement un livre sur les potions capillaires, car oui Rogue en avait marre de ses éternels cheveux gras qui auraient fait même fait fuir le plus affreux des trolls. Déjà trois jours que sa potion mijotait et une fois appliquée, il n'aurait plus jamais de problème avec ses cheveux.

Pourvu que ça marche cette fois ! Comment pourrais-je arriver à le séduire si mes cheveux sont si repoussant … A part ça et mon nez un peu trop long, je suis pas si mal que ça quand même, je dirais même que j'ai un corps a damner Merlin et Morgane réunis.

Par la toute grande Guenièvre ! Que fais ce livre de métamorphose dans ma classe ? Potter a encore laissé traîner ces affaires, je vais aller le lui rendre, ça le fera une bonne occasion de regarder ses jolis attributs qui me font baver depuis si longtemps

Et instantanément le professeur de potions se transforma en un grand corbeau noir au long bec, qui s'envola par la porte restée ouverte.

Au même moment dans le dortoir gryffondor, Harry Potter rêvait, un rêve fort agréable à en déduire par ses gémissements de plaisir et les draps qu'il froissait en se tortillant et caressant son membre raide et dur comme la pierre, c'est dans cette pose que Sévérus le découvrit. Le Sévérus en question reprit sa forme humaine et sans faire de bruit s'assit sur le lit du jeune brun, il lui passa un bandeau noir sur les yeux et commença à caresser le torse du brun, à titiller ses tétons déjà durs par l'excitation, la respiration du jeune garçon se faisait erratique.

Sévérus se pencha et délicatement repoussa la main qui s'activait, un grognement de frustration se fit alors entendre mais fut interrompu par un cri de plaisir quand le professeur engloutit sa virilité entière et vibrante, le jeune garçon se cambra au maximum et s'accrocha du plus fort possible aux draps alors qu'il venait en longs jets dans la bouche de ce délicieux inconnu. Il s'endormit aussitôt et Sévérus en profita pour embrasser les fines lèvres couleur cerise et déposer le livre de métamorphose sur la table de nuit.

Comment ai-je pu céder, je n'ai pas pu résister à ses gémissements, mais attendez voir une minute, il ne m'a pas vu, je lui ai mis un bandeau sur les yeux, ouuuh il est intelligent le Sévérus ! C'est moi l'plus fooort :p Bon où en est cette potion de malheur parce que pas que ça me dérange de lui faire des choses en secret mais c'est que je l'aimerais rien que pour moi et pour que lui aussi me fasse des choses, il me faut le séduire ! Attention à toi petit gryffy, Sévérus est lâché !

Voilà pour vous un premier chapitre, le second est en cours d'écriture  Review svp, ça fait toujours plaisir 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je fantasme, oui et alors ?**_

Auteur : Dame Lune

Rating : R ou M maintenant que ça a changé.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JK Rowling.

Warning : Ceci est un SLASH, dites pas qu'on vous à pas prévenu : p

**Réponse aux reviews.**

_Gally-chan :_ Ben oui, on dit toujours qu'il a les cheveux gras dans toutes les fics alors, je fais quelque chose pour ce povre petit :p Merci pour la review !

_Atchoum :_ Désolée mais la fic sera relativement courte, pour ça que j'ai été si vite en affaire entre Harry et Sévy :p Merci de me lire et d'avoir pris le temps de poster un tit mot d'encouragement :-)

_Nepheria :_ Bref mais explicite, je continue t'inquiète pas ;-)

_Zaika :_ Miam Miam ? Et encore tu n'as pas eu la description de petit Harry en pleine action ;) Merci de reviewer :p

_Jenny944 :_ Il aura pas trop besoin de chercher en fait, ça va plutôt lui tomber dessus :p Merci pour la review :p

_Killis ( qui ne discrimine pas les gobelins ) :_ Merci pour tes encouragement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois passée lire et que tu m'encourage vu ton style et la façon dont tu écris :p Et pis c'est pas vraiment un lemon dans le premier chap, ça sera bien pire dans les prochains chapitres :p J'essaierai de mettre plus de détails :p

_Kissy18320 :_ Bah en général dans les fics il se morfond et n'a aucune confiance en lui, Harry va d'ailleurs craquer grâce à son manque de modestie et son franc-parler :p Merci pour ta review :p

_Dame Arcane :_ Tient ton surname et le mien se ressemblent :p Merci pour les encouragement, je continue :p

_Himitsu no fire :_ Merci d'avoir reviewer :p J'essaierai d'aller lire mais je promets rien !

_Sousou :_ Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite :p 

_Ingrid.94 :_ Bref mais clair, la voilà !

Et maintenant, pour le plaisir des petits et des grands ( surtout des grands je pense :p ) Le chapitreuuuuuh !

Second chapitre.

Le soleil se levait à peine à Poudlard que déjà, on entendait les affreuses bêtes de Hagrid qu'il ose nommer coqs même s'il ressemblent à des canards mangeurs d'homme ! ) , ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller notre Ryry national. Râlant et pestant contre ces immondes bêtes à qui il faudrait trancher la gorge immédiatement, il entreprit de changer ses draps qu'il devinait sales comme après chaque nuit maintenant, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit sur ses draps une longue mèche de cheveux noirs.

Ca ne peut pas être à moi, j'ai les cheveux beaucoup plus court que ça … Et personne du dortoir n'a les cheveux de cette couleur ou longueur, ça ne peut pas être à une fille non plus car la mode chez les filles en ce moment est de laisser ses cheveux jusqu'aux fesses et même aux pieds pour certaines. Mais putain de Bordel à qui c'est ce truc ! Je met ça dans ma table de nuit, on verra ça plus tard, la je vais prendre une douche.

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots, c'est un maître tout guilleret et aux cheveux d'apparence soyeuse qui chantonnait qui accueillit sa première classe, des serdaigle 2ème année. Les élèves en question le regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes volantes et la moitié des filles/garçons confondus bavaient sur le sol. Car en effet, les cheveux n'étaient pas le seul changement, il avait aussi abandonné ses affreuses robes noires et avait enfilé un jeans serrant au niveau des fesses et des cuisses et un débardeur blanc qui ne cachait que très peu de chose tant il était moulant. De plus maintenant que ses cheveux retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules avec quelques mèches rebelles devant les yeux, il était à tomber par terre, ce que firent certaines filles en rentrant dans la classe d'ailleurs.

Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ces limaçons sans cervelle j'ai un gros bouton sur le nez qui est près à exploser à tout instant ou quoi ? Mes cheveux sont roses ? Je sens que la journée va être looongue …

Chez les rouge et or …

- Il est beau la lavabooooo, qu'il est laid le bideeeet ! Lalalaaaaaa, tout nu et tout bronzé ! … Ce soir, nous irons danser, sans chemise, sans pantaloooooon !

- Harryyyyyyy ! Sors de la douche et arrêtes de chanter desuite sous peine d'avada kedavra, c'est clair ! En plus j'ai faim et je dois encore me laver ! Grouille !

- Raah ça va je sors, je sors ! Doudoudouuuu …

- HARRY !

- Ok ok j'ai compris… Tiens voilà ta douche râleur de rouquin !

- MERCI, c'est pas trop tôt ! Et pense à prendre des cours !

- Gnuuh ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De chant bête gamin, tu réveillerais un troll dans le coma depuis trente ans par ta seule voix !

- Grumph …

Cinq minutes plus tard, le rouquin sortait de la douche en râlant sur Harry qui n'était pas encore habillé et qui empêchait sa progression vers la grande salle et son petit déjeuner. Ce dernier se tâtait quant à la tenue à choisir, c'est donc un rouquin limite furax qui lui balança un pantalon noir et une chemise vert bouteille à la tronche. Voyant l'état passablement énervé de son camarade de dortoir, notre cher survivant national enfila vite fait le tout et descendit le rejoindre dans la salle commune vitesse VVprime ..

Dans la grande salle …

Bon sang, on commence avec Rogue … Comment je vais faire pour pas lui sauter dessus moi … Oscouuur, qu'est ce que je raconte !

- Harry, grouille, on va encore être en retard, c'est pas que la perspective d'une retenue me gêne mais bon, je préfèrerais éviter de passer toutes mes soirées avec tronche de serpillière !

Je veux bien faire tes retenues si tu veux ? Tututut Harry, il suffit, et pis d'abord, depuis quand tu fantasme sur Rogue ? Ben heuuu attend, ça fait combien de temps que je change mes draps tous les matins ? 2 ans ? Déjà ! Ben tu as ta réponse la petite voix ! …

5 minutes de course effrénées dans les couloirs plus tard et arrivés devant la porte fermée, ils toquèrent avant d'entrer sous l'ordre glacé du professeur le plus sévère qui puisse exister …

Et voilà, deuxième chapitre enfin, je sais, ça a été long :p Me tuez pas sioup ! Et si vous en avez le cœur une tite reviewette ferait plaisir :p A Bientôt pour la suite :p


End file.
